


Paparazzi

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: The Dumping Ground [2]
Category: The Dumping Ground
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sleep cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: It's never a good idea to fall asleep down stairs in the Dumping Ground...





	Paparazzi

Jody and Tyler were watching the tv sitting on the sofa in what could be interpreted as a 'couples-y' way but definitely was not! No, best friends who were as close as them could sit as close as they liked even if it meant Tyler lying on Jody's lap and Jody's arm wrapped around his waist. They just fit together perfectly in every way.

Normally, the pair wouldn't dare sit in such a manner together but it was okay right now. One of the (many) perks of being amongst the oldest kids here was that they went to bed after everyone else. Most of the time that meant the pair as well as the other older residents of the DG but today it was just them as everyone else had either gone to bed or were doing something else in their rooms so Jody and Tyler had the running of the whole room and that suited them just fine.

Jody tightened her hold on Tyler's waist slightly, her heart fluttering at how soft he felt and looked all snuggled up with his hoodie still on but also at the feeling of firm muscles beneath that which was definitely a new arrival that came with puberty.

She sighed softly to herself, inaudible to even Tyler who was pressed up against her. She hated the way that everyone teased them about being a couple because it was unfair and borderline painful. She didn't know how many people who teased them actually thought they liked each other and who just did it to annoy them but for her it hit the nail on the head.

It was like they were taunting her with what she could never have and that's why she always got so angry over it. She could never admit her feelings because then she would risk losing Tyler completely. No, she'd just have to enjoy what she had, which she did very much, like the precious little moments like this.

Tyler shifted slightly beneath her which made her breathing catch, her mind making ridiculous conclusions like that he'd somehow read her thoughts. But he only smiled up at her in an adorable tired, oblivious way "Do you think we should go to bed soon? It's getting late."  
Jody shook her head "Nah, just a bit longer." She said, wanting to hold onto the moment for as long as she could.  
*******  
Mike sighed, finally able to relax as he filed the last piece of paperwork for the day away. He smiled as May-Li walked into the room "Done for the day?" She asked with a smile.  
"Yeah." He answered, returning her smile "Are all the kids in bed yet?"  
She shook her head "No, not Tyler and Jody. Should I go tell them to?"  
He waved her off "No, that's alright. I'll go."

"Come on, guys, time for sleep." He declared as he entered the sitting room. The tv was still running and he saw two forms on the couch but got no answer. "Guys, it's late, come on." He repeated but still had no reply. Sighing, he walked closer.

The sight that beheld him made his heart clench with the cuteness of it, although he was sure he'd receive much indignation if he ever verbalised that. Tyler and Jody were sound asleep, snuggled up against each other as they breathed softly, faces relaxed in the midst of sleep. Mike chuckled to himself, maybe it was true that he was an old softie but he couldn't bring himself to wake the pair up.  
*******  
Ryan had only gotten up to get a glass of water. He'd left his homework till the last minute and had had to stay up late to complete it, not really fancying a detention. Consequently, by the time he'd done everyone was already asleep. He decided he'd have a glass of water before he fell asleep himself and that was how he found himself downstairs at this hour.

Walking back from the kitchen, he looked into the sitting room and saw a dark shadow on the couch. Walking closer, intrigued, he was surprised to find Jody and Tyler, completely wrapped around each other and fast asleep. His face lit up, he'd hit a gold mine. It was mean but the temptation was too strong...

Ryan ran upstairs to retrieve the final touch.  
*******  
Jody banged her head softly against the wall of the bathroom. That was so embarrassing but luckily she'd woken up before Tyler or anyone else in the house, she'd never live it down if she hadn't. Jody, upon waking, had quickly ran upstairs to have a shower, hoping to ebb her embarrassment too.

She only now decided to brave venturing outside of the bathroom's confines. On the way down to breakfast she recieved some funny looks. Everyone was acting strange(r). She ignored it, maybe it was just her mind making things up, paranoid after this morning's embarrassment.

But the way there was a burst of giggles when she entered the kitchen was definitely not her imagination. She scowled, pulling Floss aside as she was the person who was laughing most obviously, looking at a piece of paper "Okay, what the hell is going on." She demanded.  
Floss had the decency to look scared for a moment "Nothing, just looking at my picture."  
No sooner had she said it than the picture was in Jody's hands.

Jody looked at it and gasped in shock, horror and indignation. There was a picture of her and Tyler cuddling together asleep on the sofa, with the toy wedding veil on Tyler's head. Jody felt anger and outrage boil within her but she said in a emotionless, calm voice "Floss... where did you get this."  
Floss, seeming to know it was not a time to push her, answered "I bought it of Ryan, he's selling them."

Jody snapped, running out of the room "RYAN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jody XD poor Ryan too after she gets a hold of him. Welp, there's another DG fic. Hope you liked it! Please comment your opinions because I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
